Torchwood Till Hitmen Part Us
by Rubberry
Summary: When a invasion is about to hit Cardiff, Torchwood are pushed to their limits... Will Jack and Ianto make it to the registry office on time?     Please Review :D
1. Rini: Rude Awakening Again!

Chapter One

"Why does he even bother!" I moaned down the phone to my father Ianto, I should have seen it coming to be honest Andy hates us all. "What does he exactly have against you? Or more specifically us?" I grumbled while climbing out of bed. It had been fine hours earlier…

"John, where's the cola bottles?" I shouted while hiding anything which John could later use to hurt someone like K-9. Today was our only day off from Torchwood and we were going to spend it well, unlike most couples we didn't want to read a book or talk about our lives we wanted fun and this seasons fun was a harribo war in the fighting hall for the Torchwood training school I was secretly creating. John thought it was an abandoned school but saying that he has the attention span of a pea; extremely low and extremely blank. It was great…

"I thought you had the cola bottles… Maybe Harold ate them again…" John sighed. Being in a relationship with someone as manipulative as John teaches you things and the one thing I learnt was don't ever believe him when he sighs because nine out of ten times he'll be lying to cover his back.

You ate them didn't you, I don't mind honestly dear just don't lie to me it's not pretty and it's not cool" I sighed wondering what else he'd eaten from the ammo for the war. Whenever it's my day off my dad Jack tends to take the day off as well which means my father Ianto usually takes the day off as well, Fact. This war was going to be interesting but I wasn't in the mood I was feeling moody and cranky which was unusual for me… I just wanted some sleep…

"Babe come on let's go home there's a bottle of rosé with your name on and a bottle of white for me" John grinned, I could do whatever right now… As long as it didn't involve a lot of effort because to be honest one wrong move and John could be falling from the top of our studio apartment with no parachute.

"Slow down babe… You've downed two bottles of Rosé already any more and you might pass out…" John said seductively but honestly right then I could have thrown him out the window but he'd of known something was up so I had no choice, I had to listen to him and I wasn't enjoying it at all.

"Darling I'm going to bed I'm tired and we have an early start tomorrow" I moaned I knew now he was either going to come to bed as well or he was going to moan at me for being so tired on our day off.

"Let's go to bed then… I'm knackered to be quite frank" John yawned

Finally I was getting what I wanted a good night's sleep so I was happy and ready to bully Owen tomorrow.

"Pring pring" My mobile was vigorously ringing and it was 3am so I knew it couldn't be good news…

"WHAT!" I shouted down the phone, I was enjoying my sleep it was the highlight of my day off.

"Sorry to wake you this early in the morning Rini, but Andy's arrested me and your dad again for apparently beating the living day lights out of some punter in a pub" Ianto sighed. I should have guessed that father would be calling me at 3am because Jack my dad wouldn't do it not in a thousand years not if he wanted to live to see tomorrow anyway…

Why does he even bother! I moaned down the phone to my father Ianto, I should have seen it coming to be honest Andy hates us all. "What does he exactly have against you? Or more specifically us?" I grumbled while climbing out of bed

"I don't know dear, honestly I don't but this is the fifth time in three weeks" Ianto sighed again.

"I'm on my way and this time I'm bringing evidence that you and dad are innocent because this is getting ridiculous if Andy has an issue with anyone in Torchwood from now on he can talk to me and me only" I shouted, immediately hanging up after,

"JOHN GET UP AND GET DRESSED NOW!" I screamed

"What's going on?" John moaned

"Were going to bail my parents out of jail yet again because of Andy" I raged while slamming the bedroom door.

Arriving at the police station we were met by Christina a old friend of Gwen's who knew Andy's stupid mind games

"I'm going to guess Andy has your parents again?" Christina sighed while leading the way to the cells

"Would you mind if I filed a court case against Andy" I questioned

"Not at all it's about time someone done something about him!" Christina roared


	2. Jack: Pre Proposal Jitters

Chapter Two

I didn't have a clue in the world how I was going to do it but I was determined to do it today. Today would be the day Ianto Jones would remember forever. The day I proposed to him with no complications.

"How do I do it" I sighed to myself, I've been dating Ianto Jones for two years now and I'm madly in love with him even though I'll never admit it.

"You just confront him and he'll either say yes or no, the more hesitation you have the more resistant he'll be to saying yes. After all today marks your two year anniversary Father" Rini shouted from the office; thank god no one else was in the hub today or Rini would have ruined my plans.

"Really" I shouted back to her, even though shouting was fun in an empty hub it was hard not to want to shout get your lazy ass upstairs to talk to me.

"Yes really, now if you want to talk to me come downstairs because I'm not coming upstairs you lazy heffalump" Rini shouted back, I chuckled to myself that was my daughter alright cheeky in every manner just like me. I had a perfect engagement ring and I knew what I was going to say but I knew it just wouldn't work out, something in me clicks and I would always freak out at the last minute. Sighing I spotted Ianto walking down into the hub this now had me majorly freaking out about how long had he been in the hub for and whether he'd heard my conversation with Rini or not…

"Jack grab your coat were going out" Ianto said damn it I thought I would get away with not having to propose for another day but it looked like I would have to bottle my fears and go for it… Walking to the beach with Ianto I felt calm but I knew it wouldn't last then it happened. I watched as Ianto sat down on the floor staring at me in the moonlight it was the perfect moment considering I was very unromantic. So I sat down in front of him stared at him in the eyes and BAM!

"Ianto Jones, I love you and I always will whether you accept my proposal or not so marry me!" I shouted for the beach to hear, I could tell the road to marriage was going to be a funny one judging by the look on Iantos face.

"Yes, yes I will marry you Jack but you know if either of my parents find out they will rip you to shreds over not asking for their blessing if they do find out at least let them have some part in planning the honeymoon or something" Ianto sighed, I didn't know whether to take our engagement as a sigh of relief or a sigh or a troubled future… For a moment I had forgotten all about Iantos parents being David and Harold both whose idea of pain was different...

"Yeah… Lets keep our engagement quiet for a bit… Just until I can work out how to keep your parents calm…" I sighed hopelessly back to Ianto


	3. Toshiko: Never Hide Stuff From Torchwood

Chapter Three

I should have really told Jack about the high rift activity that had been occurring lately in the Cardiff area but then that would mean pin pointing his location every time rift activity became slightly high and that was just too much effort. Especially with the humongous backload of paperwork and other rubbish that I had to fill out because Gwen and Owen had managed to mess up a part in each section at least twice.

"David… Come check out this high rift activity just on the border of Cardiff" I shouted slightly panicked by how high the activity had finally become.

"This is no normal rift activity… This is activity of a new level the last highest amount of rift activity which was similar to this was the invasion of the Cybermen in London five years ago…" David replied looking worried at the high activity he was clearly impressed but not on a level where he could lower the activity.

"K-9 I need you!" David shouted running into Jacks office… I could hear items being thrown about he was clearly looking for something

"David what are you looking for?" I shouted thinking about it I probably had whatever it was that David needed

"Jacks swipe card for access to everywhere" David replied, now I was confused I never knew Jack had a swipe card for access to everywhere… Especially considering Harold was now a part of Torchwood…

"HAROLD WHERE DID JACK HIDE HIS SWIPE CARD THIS TIME!" David shouted down his cell.

"Hidden deep inside K-9 along with the SUV keys" Harold replied, now I was worried for all I knew and all David knew Harold could have the card and the keys and he could be planning to take over the world again…

"Perfect! K-9 you should be back to normal now so do me a favour and find me the reports for all this rift activity while I have a little conversation with Miss Sato over here" David sighed with a breath of relief. DAMN IT! He'd find something to have a go at me for so I needed an excuse and fast…

"Well, I'm glad you found what you want now tell me what this god damn high rift activity is all about" I moaned at David because I couldn't think of an excuse which would involve Owen

"Toshiko it's an invasion of some sort but I can't be certain on what alien species it is, not yet anyway" David said trying to find the swipe holder to give him access to all our alien files without having to give any specification to what it was…

"YOU'RE THE DOCTOR YOU SHOULD KNOW WHAT IT IS" I shouted storming upstairs to the conference room I really did hate it when people lied to me and David was about to turn into No.1 liar.


	4. David: Invasion Smasion I'll Sort It Out

Chapter Four

Why did people have to be so nosey? I thought to myself I knew Toshiko had good intentions but I needed to keep this high rift activity invasion quiet for now at least until Jack was back from his holiday with Ianto.

Trust Jack to go on holiday when I needed him the most, I doubt anyone had told him about the high rift activity because they were worried that he'd come back from his holiday early. AHA! I found it I'd found the swipe card holder , this made life so much simpler I could connect to my TARDIS and try reason with the incoming invasion.

"K-9, I need your help, the signal in the AAA room is too low to connect directly to the TARDIS so I need you to give it a boost" I shouted demandingly

"Affirmative master" K-9 said, swiping the card my com went…

"Nice try David, but you won't get into the AAA room unless you tell me why you need to get in there so desperately…" Jack said sighing heavily I gave in, this was too urgent to lie about.

"I need to get into the AAA room because an invasion is going to occur soon in Cardiff and I need to try and contact the invaders and put an end to this possible catastrophe" I grumbled

"Ah… I'll be right over to give you the code, I would text or tell you via the coms but I know Toshiko is eavesdropping" Jack laughed now this was good news but I thought he'd left Cardiff for his holiday already… Running down the steps Jack gave overriding access to the AAA room for a short amount of time.

"If you suspect anyone of going in this room who isn't me, Ianto or you contact me because it'll probably be Toshiko hacking in; I don't want her hacking that means I'll have to change everything again". Jack moaned clearly thinking about the mass amounts of effort he'd have to put into changing all the passes.

"The more you change the passes, the easier it'll be for me to hack into the room." Toshiko shouted from upstairs, this clearly meant she was ear wigging on my conversation with Jack still…

"Toshiko hack into my systems and I'll get Harold on you, Harold in a bad mood after some news I'm going to tell him" Jack cackled

"I'll deny everything Jack, I'm a pretty good liar" Toshiko laughed, she had a point she was a pretty good liar but I knew Jack was a better one.

"You better get going Jack before Harold finds something to bug you with…" I sighed; I'd have to stay in the AAA room until Rini could give me her code to allow me access whenever it was needed. Watching Jack run out the hub I realised I hadn't vacationed in a while and probably should once this stupid invasion was over and done with. Sarah-Jane slowly walked out of the kitchen with a couple of mugs full of extra strong Ianto coffee (he'd left us some because were hopeless and instant coffee is horrid.) She seemed concerned at all the shouting and arguing occurring around the hub lately but we all had our reasons…


	5. Sarah Jane: Smarter Than Credited

Chapter Five

I've learnt over the years, when a fight or argument occurs if it's worthy of being in the paper follow it through until the very end, if it's alien don't let people realise and if it's Torchwood make up thousands of lies until people forget what they were trying to find out. I juggled jobs daily journalist by day, Timelord companion by night it was a thrill I lived in London and covered the Cybermen attacks and now I live in Cardiff working for a local newspaper and Torchwood. The papers not so big a thrill but Torchwood well I thought back in London I had technology but I was so wrong… They have more technology than anyone could ever imagine. My home in Cardiff now has Mr Smith upstairs and K-9, Luke's enrolled at Torchwood Academy so I can keep an eye on him constantly while doing my Torchwood work.

All this fighting and arguing around the hub lately was slowly taking its toll on everyone, K-9 was hesitant to orders, Toshiko was getting more like Rose; full of attitude, David was avoiding Harold and Harold… Well Harold was just being himself but more murderous. It was horrible for me, I was always quite calm even when I watched The Doctor regenerate luckily we can just call him David now so he can lead a normal life as well as everyone else in Torchwood. Handing David his coffee I noticed him staring up at the conference room in despair…

"David what's wrong?" I questioned, he span around grabbed the coffee and laughed…

"Toshiko's having a moment of hacking madness, she's trying to hack into the AAA room and I do not know why" David sighed while turning around to a closed AAA room door…

"Damn it, Jack never said it had a time lock on it" David moaned unhappily, swiping my card through the reader and typing in a four digit code the door re-opened and David was gobsmacked.

"If you wanted access to the AAA room you could have asked me, Jack left me with one of the cards in case of emergency e.g. invasion" I giggled walking into the room, once David was in I locked the door so Toshiko couldn't come in or find a way to hack into it.

"Sarah-Jane Smith you are amazing!" David shouted hugging me for a brief second then running over to the computer.

"I try my best David, I try my best but now you have to do your best and inform me about this invasion which is about to potentially occur?" I said quizzing him for every little detail necessary

"Toshiko spotted high rift activity and didn't do nothing about it until today, unsurprisingly I was tempted to call Harold and have him knock some sense into her because it wasn't the best way to start the morning" David moaned while trying to find the connections he needed to get direct contact with the TARDIS.

"You may be a whiz with alien technology and TARDIS' but I'm the whiz when it comes to fixing your little problems" I giggled connecting a few cables together to bring up the connection screen for the TARDIS, David was astonished by the pure skill I could show in tricky situations, he'd obviously forgotten I travelled with him through the years so I had to be prepared for anything that was thrown in my way. Sitting on a chair I watched David as he tried his hardest to get a secure strong connection it was hard because I knew someone was blocking his connection and I knew who it was. Pressing the side of my com I stared at the screen to make sure what I was about to say would be put into effect immediately.

"Toshiko, stop the games and allow David his connection to the TARDIS" I demanded quietly knowing Jack would be listening to the conversation one way or another.

"TOSHIKO I WARNED YOU ABOUT HACKING INTO THE AAA ROOM" Jack screeched down the coms it was nice to know he was happy…

"She's preventing David from getting a secure connection through to the TARDIS" I added to make Jacks point effective. Listening to the argument between Toshiko and Jack was pure comedy; David knew he couldn't do anything until Toshiko allowed him access to the TARDIS so he sat down and started ear wigging on the conversation as well. It was great

"How longs this been going on for now?" David asked while sending a quick SMS message to his other half Harold.

"Half an hour maybe" I replied looking quickly back at the screen which now had the TARDIS showing up clearly with a range of options

"PERFECT!" David shouted leaping out of his seat to get his message across to the invaders before it was too late. Watching him typing franticly I waited for instructions on what I could do to help, while waiting I sent Luke a quick message to tell him where I was and that if he needed me just to come in on the coms.


	6. Owen: Doctors Know Best

Chapter Six

I should have known a soon as I spotted Toshiko in a bad mood it meant either Jack had just had a go at her for something or she'd been unsuccessful at hacking into something.

Walking into the conference room I spotted Toshiko tapping her fingers against the table obviously listening to something on her com. Sitting down next to her I tapped the side of my com and alongside her began to listen to the dreadful argument between her and Jack, although there was nothing I could do I had such a overwhelming urge to start arguing back with Jack that when I started I couldn't stop.

"Jack… Leave Tosh alone I don't care what she's done but drop it. Were all trying to run Torchwood while you're on vacation so zip it!" I firmly said down my com to Jack while staring at Toshiko.

"Owen, you should know by now that you shouldn't get involved in my arguments" Jack said but before I could create a comeback… BAM! Harold stormed into the conference room and started scanning for something worth throwing.

"HOW DARE YOU TELL JACK TO PROPOSE WITHOUT MY BLESSING YOU MORON!" Harold shouted with power. He must have been talking to Tosh because I hadn't said anything to Jack I didn't even know he wanted to propose…

"What are you going on about?" Tosh questioned, Jack was silent on the coms, he'd obviously set this up on purpose.

"You know what I'm going on about! You told Jack it was pathetic to ask for someone's blessing for a proposal" Harold exclaimed

"Jack obviously set us up…" Tosh replied calmly pressing her hand slowly up against the glass in the conference window. Watching Harold he was desperate to punch someone.

"Ianto. Who's telling the truth, Jack or Toshiko?" Harold questioned sitting down opposite us.

"Jack. Why would Jack lie about something so serious?" Ianto replied with a chuckle. Great… I knew he'd lash out at Tosh now…


	7. Harold: Don't Annoy Me I Kill

Chapter Seven

Jack obviously knew that while he was away if any bad news was received I would try to throw the hardest or sharpest object at whoever was in my distance. Hence why he locked away all weapons and changed all the codes, all I could use as a weapon was a chair from the conference room.

Staring at Toshiko I noticed her moving and ducking trying to avoid anything I could hit her with.

"TOSHIKO STAY STILL I WANT TO HIT YOU!" I yelled pissed at the fact Tosh had just lied to my face and that my little boy was engaged to a worthless excuse for an ex time agent immortal idiot.

"I'M INNOCENT FOR FUCKS SAKE!" Toshiko yelled ducking under the table to avoid the incoming chair.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" I screeched, trying to throw another chair.

"HAROLD STOP IT!" David said firmly in the doorway with Martha stood next to him.

"Now is not the time to fight were under invasion conditions unless David can get through to this opposition" Martha yelled throwing some DNA files at Tosh and Owen.

"Fuck them, I just found out my sons engaged to fucking Harkness" I shrieked

"Our son." David corrected "Anyway I need your help all of you. This invasion won't be pretty and can result in plenty of deaths" He exclaimed.

All of us gathered in the AAA room each connecting different parts so the TARDIS could connect to the opposing invasion.

"Whatcha doing?" Gwen said standing in the doorway. Spinning around I noticed David was getting redder in colour guessing from experience he was about to lash out like I had done earlier.

"WHO LEFT THE DOOR OPEN!" David shouted pissed off because Gwen would now probably cause this invasion. I knew no one would admit it and if no one would admit it we all knew who we would blame.

Silence… No one would confess so I broke the silence.

"Owen, he was the last in so he should have shut the door." I complained Owens face went pale knowing David would take his new found love of anger out on him now. Sitting down with a big grin on my face I began to watch the hours arguments unfold, I was loving every moment of it.


	8. Ianto: Torchwood Full Of Good and Bad

Chapter Eight

My vacation with Jack was short lived, Toshiko had called to state that high rift activity had recently been spotted and Owen had just finished a virtual argument with Jack. I was hoping for the sake of everyone at Torchwood I would eventually get the holiday I deserved with Jack before we confessed to everyone we were engaged…

Walking into the hub with Jack we could hear silence, then arguing, then silence again. Shrugging it off I walked into the kitchen and started making a fresh batch of coffee's for me, Jack, Harold and David knowing the events that were about to unfold.

"My, my Mr Jones, I've never seen you shake so much in your life not since you first met our Pteranodon in that warehouse over five years ago…" Jack laughed grabbing me from behind. He was right though, I was trembling so much at the awkward silence I didn't know what to do.

"Indeed Sir, I'm ever so shaken up." I said sarcastically, handing Jack his coffee while walking off to see what had happened when we had walked into the hub.

BANG! Jack instantly ran out from the kitchen and joined me also curious to find out what had just happened.

"What was that?" I questioned Jack hoping he'd know

"I haven't the faintest idea, but I believe it was coming from the AAA room" Jack moaned walking over to the room overriding the deadlock. Walking back and standing next to me we watch various Torchwood members tumble out from the room all holding cables and all looking bruised.

"WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING IN THERE!" Jack shouted furious that his secret room had been vandalised by everyone. Sipping on my coffee I walked away and grabbed some paperwork from Jacks office. Scanning through it I spotted that it had species of Aliens no one from Torchwood had ever dealt with before. Walking back out with the paperwork I handed it to Jack pointing out that it was urgent and from records the rift activity had been high in Cardiff for over two months. Jack sighed, placed the paperwork on Toshiko's table and walked into the AAA room.

"What happened! We were only away for two days." I moaned at everyone trying to sort my head out over everything that had occurred over the past couple of weeks.

"Nothing happened. I don't know why David contacted either of you" Toshiko lied trying to convince me that nothing was going on in the hub.

"Then why don't I believe you Tosh? I've read the paperwork it shows high rift activity in Cardiff over the past two months! Why lie about something so serious! Torchwood members shouldn't lie, it risks our cover being blown" I lectured Toshiko, I was furious now and I didn't believe anyone could calm me down.

"Who made you boss!" Toshiko yelled walking off. Jack walked out with K-9 and shook his head in disgust at the state of his AAA room.

"Toshiko. Get back here." Jack shouted quickly re-scanning the paperwork for any loop holes which could buy Torchwood more time.

"WHY SHOULD I? YOU ALL TREAT ME LIKE DIRT!" Toshiko replied walking up the stairs heading towards the conference room.

"TOSHIKO SATO. GET BACK DOWN HERE NOW. THAT'S AN ORDER!" Jack shouted furiously, Toshiko ignored him and locked herself in the conference room.

"Owen, I recommend you go upstairs and sort her out. David you explain this whole situation to me. Harold go buy something which only you can use as a weapon. The rest of you clean up your areas. Except you Martha Jones I want you to sort out the medical area, prepare all medicines and get ready for many casualties." Jack commanded. Listening to David explain the situation we realised the invasion could hit at any time and could be extremely fatal if not destructive. Running over to my desk I looked up how fatal the invasion could be and realised it was going to be horrific if none of us could stop the invasion. Looking through the AAA room footage I spotted that no matter what technique was used no one could get through to the invaders which meant they were determined to declare war on earth.

"Jack. War has been declared and it's up to you whether you inform the government or not. If you don't inform them then they'll get all the UK's army idiots on the case and this will turn into a full blown war. However if you do tell them they'll get both the UK army and air idiots on the case blowing into an even bigger war…" I sighed picturing both the events unfolding

"I told the government on our way back and informed them that if anyone in Torchwood spotted one of the air, military, sea or army morons then we'd shoot them all down in the most painful way possible." Jack replied walking off in the direction of his office. Sighing I gathered all necessary paperwork needed to ensure Torchwood had all the ammo and weapons needed to fight this war, I was hoping this war would be quick and painless… I wanted my holiday and time off with Jack…

"All weapons fully functional and all ammo high, all medicine in date and very effective, all SUVs full and ready to go. What else do we need Jack?" Martha shouted tying her hair up and getting ready for the invasion.

"We need all Torchwood members to be ready to fight to their deaths. All timelords or immortals shall be on the front line as we can't die all those who can die its up to David whether you get to look in the eyes of the TARDIS but I believe he'll say no… Rose, you'll fight on the front line with us the TARDIS immortalised you too, Martha if you find an antidote which can immortalise everyone I recommend you use it now." I replied walking into Jacks office.

"Ianto, change into these they'll make fighting easier" Jack laughed throwing a package to me.

"Thanks, Martha's just trying to work on an immortality antidote but whether she'll be successful or not is another question" I replied changing into the black suit

"See, the black suit's better as it shows you're always ready to fight if needed" Jack laughed putting his great coat on.

"Indeed, it does seem to make fighting easier" I responded while walking out with him.

"Everyone ready?" Jack questioned. With a small pause everyone shouted yes.

"Remember communicate via coms and don't use medicine unless necessary" I reminded them while grabbing the machine gun Jack had got specifically for me.


	9. Martha: Immortality, It's Great!

Chapter Nine

I couldn't believe it. I thought it was impossible, but matching the antidote with the blood and DNA files of Torchwood leader Captain Jack Harkness I realised I had made the impossible… possible. An immortality antidote had been created… Though the immortality would not be forever at this moment in time it would prevent all Torchwood members from dying.

Running up to the conference room I had Owen double check whether what I had just created was possible and valid.

"Well done Martha, you've done it! Have you tried it yet?" Owen praised

"It's been in my system for an hour, shoot me somewhere fatal which could kill me if it doesn't heal or isn't treated" I responded

"I'm not going to say no to that" Harold said shooting my lung, now if I'd known he was behind me I'd have never told Owen to shoot me. Harold always had it out for me… Realising I had no pain I smiled.

"Well Harold, you've met your match. It's not killed me and I believe my lungs healed already" I smirked throwing Owen and Toshiko an antidote each.

"Remember it takes an hour to start taking effect so don't let Harold or anyone kill you until then" I shouted while running back down to the medical station. Pressing the side of my com I informed Jack that a successful antidote had been created and that I would distribute on his orders, Jack gave me the order to distribute all antidotes to those non timelord or immortal. Throwing the antidotes to everyone I warned of the effects and quickly checked the rift activity.

"Martha, you remember River Song? The woman who told me I'd meet my future self at some point in the twenty first century?" David said sitting down fiddling with his sonic screwdriver.

"I do remember… Why?" I responded

"Think about it…" He said

"Oh no." Donna shouted "Future you planned this invasion knowing that if he killed you, you'd regenerate into him and he could start his time travelling!" Donna explained quickly typing on Toshiko's computer to check whether what she'd said was true.

"It all makes sense now… The high rift activity, the lack of communication, the feeling faint, its because your future self is here in Cardiff planning to kill you and the rest of us" Sarah-Jane sighed walking in with K-9.

I knew everyone had there smartness, I couldn't believe it. If that happened did that mean that if one of us shot David during regeneration then he'd die and wouldn't regenerate into his future self, who obviously hated his current self for some reason…

"I know what you're thinking and yes, but don't go getting any ideas you. I'm not going to let him kill me and I'm not going to regenerate into him" David quickly responded. He knew that if the time came he'd really want one of us to shoot him, even though he didn't personally know himself in the future he didn't like himself and wasn't going to turn out like him and would rather be dead whether he or Harold liked it or not.


	10. Donna: I Am Amazing!

Chapter Ten

After David found a stable solution for me being half human, half timelord it became clear things were going to be troublesome, whether we liked it or not. Hence why I tried to avoid my life with Torchwood as much as possible, I wanted to travel, settle down somewhere away from Cardiff…

Stood in front of Toshikos computer, I realised The Doctors future self was the person who'd planned this invasion. He knew that until his present day self David died and regenerated he couldn't live as his future self Matt.

"We'll fight! Kill him twice if we have to!" Jack shouted. I hadn't been with Torchwood for long but I'd realised Harold and Jack were very similar.

"That won't work… You're just as bad as Harold" David sighed, I thought to myself why couldn't we use the TARDIS? Then immediately remembered Matt would know that we'd use the TARDIS because after all… He is a timelord.

"Use the TARDIS as bait, it can lure Matt out then we offer Gwen to Matt, allow him to take Gwen, have River kill Matt and maybe Gwen if need be." I whispered to Jack, he knew if I said it out loud and that allowed David to hear then Matt would know our plan as he would have all of David's past and present memories. Jack nodded and Rose walked over to hand me a fresh coffee.

"What's up?" Rose questioned, sitting down I explained to Rose, David's future self Matt was the person who had set this invasion up and he was aiming to kill David so he'd regenerate into Matt and Matt could then live in the present day instead of having to wait until the day where David died and regenerated himself.

"I'll distract David; I've dealt with him before when I first met him when he was known as Christopher… It's funny every time he regenerates he creates a new identity." Rose laughed walking away.

"I don't want to go though… I'm quite happy here today Rose… Whatever you need I'm sure the store will still have it tomorrow" David moaned, Rose sighed and grabbed his arm she wasn't letting him out of her sights walking up the stairs out of the hub she waved goodbye and we guessed we'd have at least an hour until she returned with a furious David.

"I can't do it. I can't get hold of River" Jack sighed, by now both John and Harold were typing away, they had history with River so if anyone could get through to her it would be them.

"DONE!" John grinned proud that he'd done something right for once in his life.

"What do you want!" River demanded seeming quite annoyed that she'd been disturbed then she seemed intrigued that Torchwood needed her help

"We need your help River, and we figured because you and The Doctor have such history you'd help us… Oh and because if you help us then we'll get you released from space prison" John stated. Still sitting down I was starting to enjoy my Torchwood life, but not much.


	11. John: River Song Hates Anything Happy

Chapter Eleven

I felt quite proud of myself. I missed my killing days but since I'd returned to the twenty first century and joined Torchwood there's been no point in killing because that meant I'd have to fill out forms about why I'd killed the person and then I'd have to explain myself to Jack who'd make me explain to Ianto, who'd force me to explain to Rini and I didn't want to go through all of that not unless someone was willing to pre-record my explanations and play them every time I had to explain.

"River! Ianto's on his way to collect you, he shouldn't be too long. Once you're here you'll have to tell us what the plan will be" I explained

"I thought one of you Torchwood idiots would have a plan? Oh well, I'll create a plan when I'm travelling on the way over. There better be a coffee waiting for me, prison drink and food is horrific" River moaned, everyone started laughing and River signed off. This meant we had ten minutes until River and Ianto would return and thirty minutes until Rose and David would be back. Quickly changing my jacket I stocked up on my confiscated weapons and ammo and got ready for the invasion, I was buzzing for the fact I was given permission to kill and I wouldn't have to fill out forms or anything. It was great! I heard the hub door make a beep and Rose and David walked in shortly followed by River and Ianto. David was cautious of his movements because with River here she'd try steal something off him no doubt.

"Well then are we ready everyone?" River questioned after explaining the plan to everyone but David for obvious reasons. We sent Rini off to Torchwood Academy to prevent students from getting involved in the fight including Breeana and Carlisle. Gave Rose the largest gun we had available and gave River her sonic screwdriver back. Now we were ready and just waiting for the signal.

"Keep working as normal everyone and be ready for when the invasion begins it could be any second or it could be weeks we don't know its Matt's move first and David can't predict it." Jack shouted walking off with Ianto. I had nothing against my in laws but when it came to work Jack seemed very bossy and I didn't like it… Maybe no one would mind if I shot him dead too. Checking my phone I had a text from Jack saying_ 'I know what you're thinking and yes people will mind if you shoot me. I may be immortal but that doesn't mean you can shoot me for the sake of being a leader, try to shoot me and I'll shoot you dead.' _ It was annoying that because we were both ex time agents he could predict my every move. Even though he knew inside him that I'd always be a killer he tried to prevent me from using weapons and that rule applied during this invasion only I was going to be sly and attack whenever Jack was around or wasn't looking grinning I stared at River.


	12. River: Stupid First Moves

Chapter Twelve

It was great being released from jail; I'd always wanted the opportunity to kill The Doctor at least once whether he was Matt or David. David was sweet and he cared while Matt was annoying and always thought he knew best often keeping his assistants in the quiet.

Why on earth was John grinning at me? Did he want a punch in the face? Did he have a death wish? I didn't care but the more he grinned at me the more tempted I was to murder him I hated his grinning it bugged me it either meant he was going to kill or he was going to surprise everyone and no one wanted either.

"Stop grinning at me now before I smash your face in" I snarled at John, he kept grinning but walked away heading towards the weapon room, facing the medical area of Torchwood Martha stood in front of me and asked why I was so willing to help Torchwood.

"Before you ask it wasn't because it meant I'd get out of jail. It was because it meant I could see The Doctor again… I've waited three years to meet up with The Doctor again." I explained sighing at the memories appearing in my mind.

"David's glad your helping he'd thank you personally but because of Matt having access to his memories he can't really leave the conference room until the invasion… Annoying we know but its all he can do and its for the best" Martha said smiling, I remembered Martha from previous encounters and I was happy that she'd got her PHD and was now Dr Martha Jones but I couldn't help but think how The Doctor would react and Martha, Rose and Donna being killed during the invasion… Would he seek revenge or would he lay cool and mourn with the rest of Torchwood? Grr why couldn't this invasion occur already these thoughts were annoying me I'd quite like my life back. Walking into Jacks office I asked whether he had a rough idea of when this invasion was going to occur and when he told me no idea I got even angrier to the point where Ianto had to slap me to calm me down. For safety precautions he hid my guns and told me when I needed them most he'd return them, I was just getting pissier and pissier today it was bugging me.

"Sorry we couldn't be of more help, but until Matt plays the first move we cannot do anything." Ianto sighed.


	13. Rose: I'm Smarter Than I Look

Chapter Thirteen

Annoying David was fun; I hadn't done it since he left me with Mickey the first time… Then my relationship with Mickey crumbled but we ended on good terms. Then I met Martha Jones… She was beautiful… But we were straight… Or so we thought…

Martha was scanning through everyone's medical documents and was trying to find ways in which to speed up how fast her new immortality drink could kick in. Only problem was she had to be secretive because River Song was now in the hub and she'd try to use the immortality drink to her advantage.

"David, Any chance you can get River to do something useful instead of annoying others?" Martha questioned getting more irritated by River's enthusiasm to involve herself in Torchwoods work.

"I'll do something with her?" I offered smiling while walking over to River, David and Martha stared at each other in disbelief they never though I could do it.

"Sure, I'll come car hunting with you, it can't do me no harm, if I manage to stay out of jail I'll settle down in Cardiff and then I can see my sweetie when he isn't working in this shit hole" River laughed walking towards the exit, following her I noticed Jack and Ianto holding Harold back while Martha was smiling at me doing something smart for once.

"See, I told you I'd get her out of your hands for a while. I mean I'm fussy when it comes to cars she'll never find a car perfect for me" I laughed running off after River.

"Well I never… I never thought Rose would come into more use than Gwen" Martha laughed smiling to myself while walking out I was thinking Martha might reward me later with a meal out or something or maybe Jack would give me the day off from Torchwood.

Sat in the car dealers office I noticed Gwen walking around looking for cars, pointing Gwen out to River, she rushed off and offered her help, the cars dealer was amazed and asked me whether River was employed or not. I explained the situation to him and he said he'd hire her no matter what; it was amazing now all I had to do was make sure River got back to the hub safely…

"If Gwen is there bring her with you we want to find out why she seems so stupid" Owen said down the com. Walking away from the dealer I went to join River and Gwen.


	14. Gwen: I Just Wish I Fitted In

Chapter Fourteen

I hated walking around Cardiff alone. Rhys treated me like a desperate housewife and everyone in the hub treated me like I was stupid, I couldn't help me anxious I was the only official new girl… Jenny, Donna, Martha, Rose, Toshiko and even River Song had all been at the hub before and had known Jack for years.

Staring at a car I noticed River and Rose walking towards me. I didn't want to know what was going on, I didn't want anything any more except some respect but I knew that would never happen.

"Cheer up Gwen, no matter whats bringing you down something will always brighten your day" Rose said to me hugging me obviously noticing the bad and depressing mood I was in.

"It's ok for you and River you've been affiliated with Torchwood before, I'm the new girl technically" I sighed holding back tears. I was so emotional today; I was in love with my boss, hated the coffee boy, had sex with the medic and wanted to punch the computer nerd.

"We've all been there at one point in our lives, when I first met The Doctor known as Christopher at the time, he treated me awfully at times leaving me with Mickey and then leaving me with Jack in the middle of a WWII battlefield. So trust me I know where you're coming from as for River she's met every doctor at least once in her life and they all forget something about her… Except David he just wanted to punch her" Rose explained leading me away from the car and back in the direction of the hub. Walking back into the hub I sat down in my seat while Rose got me a tea she explained everything to David and David explained everything to everyone else discretely.

Checking the rift activity it was extremely high. A voice infiltrated the coms and we knew the war was about to begin.


	15. Matt: War Has Been Declaired

Chapter Fifteen

Lining all my future assistants up in a line we all got ready for the war that was about to occur. Our mission? TO KILL MY PRESENT DAY SELF DAVID SO HE'D REGENERATE INTO ME MATT! Cackling we all got into our positions ready to kill when necessary.

Laughing I was proud of what three years of hard work could do, my army was a combination of my future assistants, drug addicts, alcoholics, murderers… It was amazing and I couldn't wait for us to kill everyone as long as I could kill David personally myself…

"Stay where you are Matt! Were going to kill you before you can kill David" Gwen shouted, smacking my head I held back a laugh because she was so stupid! Why didn't my memories show me she was stupid?

"Where's David!" I demanded hoping the war would be simple because I had aliens to save and people to meet.

"Locked up far away from you idiot." Donna laughed grabbing her guns from her pocket… I would have had her there and then…

"Surrender him now and I'll leave Cardiff in peace!" I shouted back getting ready to command my army to kill. Watching my army being shot down slowly I knew this was going to be a bloody war.

"OH HUSH YOU. I THOUGHT YOU WERE NEEDY AS DAVID. I DON'T LIKE YOU AS MATT. YOUR FAR TOO NEEDY!" Harold shouted while shooting my army down.

"I'll never hush! You give me my life back and I'll leave you be." I complained, dragging Jenny out from behind my back, with her body trembling and her head shaking at disbelief.


	16. Harold: Oh My God Jenny!

Chapter Sixteen

Well I never thought my future regenerated partner would look so bloody hideous! I told him to consult me on regeneration but no he didn't consult me on this one. Or he did and I got too drunk to remember. (Could be either, I used to be as bad as Captain John Hart)

Staring at Matt I started swearing under my breath about how I'd soon get my proper partner back and he'd be free to roam Cardiff again. Looking into his eyes I watched him drag my daughter Jenny out from behind his back where his army nimrods were holding her hostage for him. I was appauled she looked so terrified, she'd travelled with people around plaents like me and her dad but she'd never in her life been held hostage (That I knew of) it was atrocious, not to mention mortifying.

"Let her go. What use is she to you? She's been travelling planets what makes you think she'll know where David is?" Gwen shouted all of us started snarling at her we were furious now she'd blown Jennys cover and ours.

"Gwen shut it before I shoot you!" Owen shouted turning to face her. We had our secret weapon River Song for worst case scenario but we didn't want to use her. Matt was laughing while holding a gun under Jenny's chin, the poor girl was shaking her head and we knew as soon as she nodded her head it would be time to go in guns blazing.

"Well then, surrender your beloved David and I'll exchange you Jenny" Matt cackled throwing her back to his nimrods. Donna was holding me back while Rose and Martha walked forward holding austohagen guns, one shot from these in a vital organ and you could die within seconds if you were a human, timelord you'd have to be shot by various people with various killer guns to have any chance of being killed.

"Hush up!" I shouted slowly bringing out my laser screwdriver in the hope that the aging effect on it would show Matt in his true age so he'd be powerless.

"Your little screwdriver won't work against me dear, I'm invincible!" Matt boasted. Rose and Martha by then had got fed up and had enough and were shooting like crazy it was comedy and I had only hoped they'd had actually killed him. Watching him closely he indicated with two fingers a movement and while Rose was shooting Jenny was thrown into the midst of the gun fight.

"STOP!" I shouted hoping Jenny hadn't been hurt but it looked like we were too late…


	17. Jenny: Fooling People Is Easy

Chapter Seventeen

Lying on the floor the second phase of our plan to save my dad was complete I was to seem dead and unregenerative to cause my father to go on a rampage and murder Matt.

Listening to Harold go crazy was painful in one way but knowing I was about to join the fight was amazing.

"YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER AND NOW YOU WILL PAY!" Harold shouted at Matt

"Rose Tyler killed her not me." Matt replied listening carefully Harold lunged himself on Matt and was punching him frantically. Standing up I walked over to Ianto, smiled, grabbed a gun and shot Matts sonic screwdriver out of his hand. Harold ignored the shot and carried on punching, signalling River I indicated where Matt's screwdriver was and got ready to shoot if necessary.

All of Torchwood by now was stood in a line preparing to finish off Matt so we could enjoy our weekends and watch my brother get hitched to Jack

"Hey sweetie, you miss me?" River taunted while placing Matt's screwdriver in her pocket. Slamming my face into my hands she'd just blown her cover too… Who was going to kill Matt? I was getting fed up if I could I'd just kill him myself but I couldn't bring myself to do it…

"Last time I saw you River you were being hoisted off to solitary confinement… How on earth did you get out!" Matt questioned becoming very curious

"That's my business sweetie not yours" River giggled walking away, step three was now in action we had to hope for the best if she was to kill him. Listening to commands on the coms I knew the plan would never work a. Toshiko got us into this pickle, b. Owen was the one who was in charge of step three, c. Harold was going to realise I was still alive soon…

"You do know your daughter is still alive… She's stood behind you with a machine gun…" Matt said grinning at all of us knowing Harold would turn the tables and get angry with us instead of Matt.

"I know she is, but that doesn't mean I can't kill you still for ruining my weekend" Harold snarled allowing his laser screwdriver to hurt Matt.


	18. Jack: The TARDIS Is Down!

Chapter Eighteen

Watching Harold get angry concerned me because if he was like this at his weekend being ruined then what was he going to be like when Ianto and I got married! We were screwed…

Reloading my revolver I watched Harold and his laser screwdriver. I knew that his efforts were well paid and respected but they would have no effect against another timelord he'd have to be killed by all his family including me and Rini and she was currently vacationing in the Bahamas so we would be in this situation for a while…

"How many times are you going to try killing me until you realise you can't kill me?" Matt laughed walking away signalling for the next wave of his army to attack. Grabbing one of the machine guns by the SUV I ran up to the front line and on my signal everyone starting shooting their bullets at the army morons. It was amazing how in a time like this Torchwood members would co-operate with each other and work together. I'd award them all if they kept it up for a decade…

"ARGHH! Doctor! I'm down!" One army cadet shouted pleading for help, Martha and Owen both looked at me for command on whether they could help the cadet or not and I shook my head. Heartless as it seems for all we know it could have been a trap and none of us could risk it at this time, but Matt was no where to be seen, his TARDIS must have been invisible but I couldn't tell not unless I could have someone cover me while I used my vortex manipulator to pinpoint the co-ordinates of the TARDIS and shoot it to deactivate the invisibility. Looking at Ianto he sighed and began walking over towards me.

"Jack, let me borrow your revolver" Ianto asked while walking. Throwing my revolver to him he caught it and came to a stand still next to me with his body facing towards a group of coffee shops.

"Ianto now is not the time to shoot a load of coffee shops" I complained, he began to laugh and shot a bullet towards the largest coffee shop. Watching closely I seen the TARDIS come into vision; Ianto had obviously locked on the co-ordinates while we were all fighting. Smiling as he handed me back the revolver I signalled again for everyone to stand around the TARDIS so when Matt came out he would be surrounded.

"Well done Ianto, how'd you know the exact place to shoot the TARDIS?" I questioned getting ready to get Matt out of the TARDIS.

"I'm a timelord I'd obviously know where the TARDIS' weak spot was, wouldn't I" Ianto replied laughing shooting the door of the TARDIS to get Matt to come out.


	19. David: Goodbye Future Me

Chapter Nineteen

Sitting in my TARDIS I was bored out of my mind, I was watching all the war from the TV in the TARDIS and I just wanted to be a part of the action, but Jenny and me had arranged our plan I'd shoot Matt then she'd shoot him second obviously we knew this was bullshit because we were using it to twist with Matts mind and it was quite funny.

I just wanted to be a part of the action already… Drinking a coffee I noticed Matt walking out of his TARDIS and he was fuming. Ianto had deactivated the invisibility and trashed the exterior of the TARDIS proving he was my son; it was a moment to be proud of. Changing out of the stupid black suit Jack had provided for me I changed back into my brown pinstripe suit and shoved a pair of converse on. Now I was happy and ready to get into the action bring on the fighting. Looking closely at my screen I noticed Harold, Ianto and Jenny had successfully shot Matt once and it looked like one more vital shot could send him into the regeneration process. Doing my tie up I noticed another shot being aimed and this time it was by Jack oh this was going to be a good regeneration to stop. BANG! Matt was shot and was on the floor his body started to glow yellow and he was about to regenerate. Standing by the TARDIS doors I looked at the screen and got ready to run out and shoot him. The regeneration process began and I ran out. Aiming my gun at Matt I pulled the trigger quickly with the sonic screwdriver intensifying the damage it would cause… Matt was dead and I was happy but I knew I would have to beg Harold to kill me if I looked as if I would regenerate into him.

"Well then, that's settled can we go home?" I asked walking around the corner to stare face to face with Harold. Grinning everyone gathered around me and congratulated me for killing my future self but they all asked how I managed to kill him and whether it would effect me or not.

"No, it will never affect me. I killed myself and the memory will fade so just forget this ever happened because its history!" I shouted placing my sonic screwdriver back in my jacket pocket. I looked at Ianto and he smiled I knew he planned to marry Jack today and he still could.

"So… You still have time you know… Its only four thirty and Rivers a qualified minister… I do not know how she got it but she is" I said to Ianto with Harold trying to force a fake smile.


	20. Ianto: Till Hitmen Part Us

Note: Well people this is it this is the final chapter of Torchwood Till Hitmen Part Us and I'm proud to say its been hard trying to get 2 chapters uploaded a day but in two weeks I've managed twenty chapters and have plotted many other fics to accompany the end of this fic… This is dedicated to my friend Dana on twitter. Many times her tweets have helped me get through writers block.

Chapter Twenty

I was due to have signed the civil register over two hours ago and I knew it wasn't going to happen but when my dad David offered me the chance to still get married just where we were I was tempted to take the offer up.

Looking at Jack we walked away, it was too much for us… We'd just finished fighting dads' future incarnation and now it felt as if we were being pressured into getting married in front of a coffee shop which I hated with a passion. Everyone seemed shocked at the news we were actually going to be signing the register today, they shouldn't have been because we would have never invited them anyway well maybe Rose, Martha and Donna because they'd all helped Jack out in a tricky situation at least once and stopped him on numerous occasions from flirting with strangers. Sitting in the SUV with Jack I could picture us in the future sat in his office drinking scotch with one of us about to leave to do some commanding. The other wouldn't be able to cope without so would grab the one leaving by the wrist spin them around, snog them and start ripping their clothes off. It felt like Jack had been in my mind because this was certainly not the thing I would daydream about… I tended to usually daydream about my family getting larger in the future with grandkids and Torchwoods outside of Cardiff in places like Tokyo or Madrid. I'd known from Jacks history he'd always dreamt of opening more Torchwood's around the world so for our honeymoon I planned to whisk him off to the Bahamas where I'd created a Torchwood base purely designed for those who needed a break from Torchwood but would still be in contact in case of an emergency.

"Hey, you ok? You're looking a little depressed" Jack said while staring out at the front lawn of someone's house, I was not ok at all I was stuck in two minds about whether I should accept dad and Rivers offer to marry us in the middle of Cardiff.

"I'm not ok, I'm going to be honest… What should we do Jack? I don't know what to do" I complained getting ready to walk out from Torchwood forever if he was going to say who cares?

"Go with your heart Ianto, at the end of the day its our relationship I don't really want a big ceremony I'd just like to sign the register whisk you off on a honeymoon and get onto bossing some idiots about for a while then we could extend our family…" Jack sighed now looking at me with a passionate look in his eyes. Smiling I nodded, we climbed out of the SUV and confronted the Torchwood team who had by now cleaned up the whole area of Cardiff which had been affected and said that any damage was caused by a psychotic man who'd escape from a mental institute.

"Well?" River asked

"Thank you, all of you for your offer but were going to say no… We don't want no big fancy get together we just want to sign the register and get on with ours lives" I replied smiling while holding Jacks hand

"WHY GET MARRIED IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HAVE A BIG GET TOGETHER!" Gwen complained. Jack burst out laughing and took control of this situation

"Because were not like any of you lot. We don't need paper or rings to prove our love. We just need something to do hence signing the register and if you've got a problem with it then take it out with Harold. I'm sure my father-in-law to be will be fine with it" Jack laughed, pressing the side of my com I listened to Sarah-Jane congratulating us on defeating Matt.

"Thank you, Sarah-Jane with you hiding David from all of us and not telling us or him we managed to shoot down Matt and kill him. Oh by the way are the tickets ready?" I replied and questioned. Sarah-Jane began to giggle and so did Jack.

"Indeed your tickets are ready Ianto, I hope you have a good honeymoon-to-be" She replied jumping out of a white SUV parked 200 yards from our black one, handing me the tickets she smiled and everyone began to walk away to their various cars.

"Well then Mr Jones, are you ready?" Jack asked

"Indeed Captain, I am" I replied giggling

"You should be, our vows could turn out to be instead of till death do us part, to till Hitmen part us eternally" Jack laughed

"I like that… When we do say our vows can we make it till Hitmen part us?" I asked walking back to the SUV

"Whatever you like Ianto. Its your day" Jack replied

"Our day" I corrected.


End file.
